Remembrance
by Violetcarson
Summary: So, there was this girl. It wasn't that she was all that interesting, in fact her life was pretty boring. It was her history that was interesting. Her past, which she had forgotten. This is my first ever chapter story, so review people!
1. Helluva Day

Chapter 1

Helluva Day

Tic. Tic. Tic.

_Stupid clock,_ Kagome thought savagely. _Why can't it be quiet? Does it have to make so much noise?_

No answer.

Sigh.

No answer

_I should probably get up._ Her ass stayed firmly planted in the very comfy leather armchair. _Maybe not._

Another sigh.

_Maybe I'll just stay here. I mean, why should I go to work anyway? How pointless, work..._

A snore rose from the depths of the dark brown armchair.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Shit!" Kagome leapt at least five feet straight up off the chair, slipped on her newly polished hard wood floor, and collided heavily with the coffee table, spilling several glasses of soda, filled with varying amounts of liquid. All of which was now dripping over the glass top and staining that God-awful lacey cloth her mother had knitted at some point and forced upon her. Out of politeness (or was it fear) she had hung it decoratively off the edge of her coffee table, where it had resided for two years, and was now having its color changed to a rather ugly shade of brown. Hey, at least now she had a reason to trash the thing.

Kagome regained her balance, after some very undignified slipping and sliding, and several collisions with a rather large trunk propped against the end of the matching leather couch and made her way over to the island in her kitchen, upon which rested her toaster. Smoke was rising suspiciously from the depths of the metal contraption, hinting at the condition of her breakfast.

She pulled out the blackened pieces of what had formerly been known as bread, and stared at them tearfully. She did not have long to mourn, as her short attention span was soon focused instead on the evil white smoke alarm, still resolutely beeping from its position on the drably beige ceiling.

She shook a fist pointlessly at the cursed object and turned on the fan. _Very_ slowly the smoke was blown out of the room, through the open window, where it danced joyfully in the light breeze for a few moments before dissipating.

With another sigh Kagome pulled out the gallon of milk from the fridge and drained a glass as she waited for her new batch of toast to pop up. _What a great start to the day,_ she mused. _And now I'll still have to go to work, avoid Koga, not piss off the boss, go home, while avoiding Koga, them sit at home, doing absolutely nothing, besides wishing I had a life, and sleep. And then, I get to do exactly the same thing tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that. Until Sunday, when I'll sit at home _all_ day, wishing my life wasn't so boring. Joy. _

Kagome took a moody bite of toast and sulked.

§§§

Kagome stormed out of the open door of the restaurant, whipping around when she heard her boss calling her name. "I don't care if I'm already fired! I quit!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, turning her back on him and raising a solitary finger to wave goodbye to him. I'd imagine you can guess exactly _which_ finger it was.

_The nerve of that guy! _She raged. _How Dare He?! After all I did for him! I work for him for three years, and he just up and kicks me out! Argh!_ Mentally, she screamed in frustration at the stupidity of guys like that.

She stormed down five blocks, earning glares from passersby who glared at her for shoving them roughly out of her way. She made her way through the throng crowding the New York streets to the only place she knew that she could relax. The library.

The swinging doors were pushed roughly aside and the librarian at the desk glanced up to see a young woman with dark black sticking up all over her head with her eyes flashing red, and, as inconspicuously as possible, ducked slowly down beneath her desk, and started praying that she would be still be alive by lunch time.

Kagome grinned despite herself when she noticed the cowering librarian. Normally, she would have been quick to reassure the poor woman, but not today. No, today, she was going to be pissed at everyone, and she was going to enjoy it! Nothing could stop her!

And that was the moment when she saw the sequel to one of her favorite books that she had wanted to read since it came out, and nearly passed out with delight.

§§§

Sundown found Kagome still reading on the floor in the middle of the library. The book was turning out to be quite boring compared to its predecessor, and Kagome was quite disappointed. _I mean, it isn't even set in the same country! Sheesh! _Angry now, she snapped the book shut, earning a round of disapproving 'shhh!'s from the unseen people using the computers around the corner. She shoved the book back on its shelf, knocking off two more in her anger, and browsed furiously among the other books on the shelf.

A faded green cover caught her eye. Curious, she pulled it out. The title had been rubbed off completely, only faint imprints in the hard cover left any indication that letters had, at one time, been stamped on. She opened the first page...and sneezed. _God,_ she thought as she coughed and sputtered. _When was the last time someone opened this?_

Coughing she shut the book again and placed it in her book bag. _Let somebody else deal with the dust._ She walked around the bookshelf, and noticed that there appeared to be no-one at the desk. Sighing in frustration she sat down in a cushy armchair to wait for the librarian.

It was a pity she didn't realize that the librarian was currently sprinting down 3rd street, with her skirt hiked up above her knees, rambling about serial killers in the adult section.

So, oblivious, she sank into a dream.

_She was in a forest. It was night. The trees around her rustled with the sounds of small animals shifting. A barn owl's screeching rasped through the still air. For a single second following, there was complete silence. Then the rustling started up again._

_She strode calmly through the darkness, slowly at first, but her speed increased gradually. She longed to reach her destination, but she knew not where it was. Blindly she raced through the forest, but she did not stumble. On and on she ran, whipping past the trees, whose branches seemed to be waving her past, whispering to her to move faster. _

_Suddenly, the trees opened up, and she stood in a clearing. Before her was a great tree. Its branches stretched high above, but she could not discern just how high. Indeed, the outline of the tree itself was very faint, for the bark was as black as the darkest obsidian. Beneath this tree, there lay a man, with hair so dark, it blended into the tree behind him. His clothing could have been any color before, but now it was the dull brownish color of dried blood. The cloth over his stomach was ripped away, to reveal a lethal wound bleeding sickeningly into the earth around him. The grass upon which he lay was stained with his blood. _

_His face was white. There were jagged wounds across his left cheek which appeared to have been rent by the long claws of a beast. His eyes were closed. For some reason, she wanted his eyes to open. She felt as if, if they were open, everything would be alright. She did not know why, but she felt that she would be safe, as long as his eyes were open. But they were not open. They were closed, hiding from the world. _

_She had not felt herself move forward, but she was now kneeling on the ground next to him. One hand extended, brushing against the bloodstained grass, and she shivered at the feel of the cold liquid. The hand raised itself past his stomach wound, and rose to caress his face lightly. His skin was cold, like marble. There was no life in such a feeling. She brushed over his eyes, attempting to get a response, but he did not react. Gently she laid her hand on his shoulder, and shook it very carefully. There was no response. Cautiously she raised two fingers to where his pulse should be felt beating through the tender skin of his neck. Nothing._

_No conscious thoughts flickered across her mind, only a small prick of something. Disbelief, maybe? A refusal to accept what all the signs were telling her? Or, was it...guilt? Why should she feel guilt? What had she to do with this unknown man's death?_

_Then it hit her. Death. He was dead. Just like that. His life-force had been extinguished. There was nothing left of this man. He was gone. She stared dumbly at the corpse, for that was what it was. Suddenly, a piercing scream left her throat. An answering roar resounded through the forest. She turned to face behind her, and a large reptilian head snaked out from the shadow of the trees, dark ruby eyes glittering sadly, a low crooning vibrating from the throat._

There was a flash of white light, and Kagome awoke with a gasp.

§§§

A/N: So, I'm reposting this story on I hope someone reviews!! I personally love the way that I have this story planned out, but that doesn't mean I have to go with it. I could stop right now, unless someone reviews. I'll tell you what, the moment I get 5 reviews, I'll post chapter two. And I'll start working on chapter three, RIGHT NOW!!!! So please review. I could really use the support. I'm going to quote another fanfiction author here, but 'Reviews are Fuel' says ElegantPaws, author of This Sesshoumaru Needs Not a Mate. Great fic. Highly recommend it. Available on A Single Spark, and possibly on other sites. I don't know. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Hello!! waves So, this is chapter two. I would really appreciate some feedback, so please review!!! Don't flame though. It's a _very_ bad idea...

For reference, italics mean a dream, flashback, or thoughts. Hopefully, it shouldn't be too hard to tell which is supposed to be which.

I should also add that I estimated Souta's age in the anime to be about ten, and since this is, believe it or not, a canon universe, he is now fifteen.

I guess that's all I have to say, so without further ado, here's chapter two!

Vi

Disclaimer: Oh! I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but, I OWN NOTHING!!! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!! And don't you forget it!!

§§§

Chapter Two

Home, Sweet Home

Kagome awoke in the library very confused. Why had she fallen asleep in the middle of the library? She looked around, and leapt up noticing she was the only one present. _They must have closed and not noticed me!_ She hurried from the building, not noticing that her library bag was now flapping wildly beside her, no longer held down by a weight.

_What a perfectly insane dream._ _I mean, where did _that_ come from? Maybe I shouldn't have had so much pudding last night._

SMACK!!

Faces all along the crowded street turned up to watch as the grocery bag containing a carton of eggs flew up into the air and triple somersaulted before landing squishily on the top of a passing armored car. _Damn! _ Kagome cursed silently from her position on the dirty sidewalk as she witnessed the death of the eggs. She hauled herself up with the help of a nearby trash can and looked around for the person she had hit.

A middle-aged woman was retrieving the rest of her shopping, the bags which had not hitched a ride, from where it lay on the ground. Kagome scurried to help her and was rewarded with a kind smile.

Ten minutes later she was fumbling with her keys at the door of her apartment, clutching her newly acquired mail. She dropped her keys on the island in her kitchen, tossed her purse and empty library bag in the general direction of the now-stained coffee table, and flopped back into her cushy armchair. Glancing over the letters in her hand, one drew her attention almost immediately. Warily, she opened it, finding an eviction notice. With a groan she realized that the last check she had written had obviously been hot. This month had apparently been her last chance, seeing as how she hadn't been doing too well on her payments over the last year. _What am I going to do now? I don't have a job. How do I get out of this mess? Where do I turn?_

_Home. _A voice echoed at the back of her mind.

Kagome jumped. "Who said that?" She glanced around her small drab apartment warily.

There was no one there.

_Odd._ _Maybe I'm losing my mind. Well, at least then they'd put me in a mental institution, and I wouldn't have to worry about paying bills. _She chuckled darkly.

§§§

That night Kagome dreamed again.

_She was home. Walking up the ridiculously long steps leading to the shrine. At the top, she turned slowly and saw her mother, grandfather, and brother sweeping the leaves which were drifting down all around them in a swirl of color. Her mind thought that she would probably go and help them, but her body kept on turning, until she was facing the spooky old well house. Her body was moving towards it._

_She was inside. Before her stood the well. But, strangely, it was not sealed. It stood completely open to the elements. As a child she had always been rather scared of the well, but now she was walking confidently down the stairs towards it, as though she did this every day. She thought for sure that she would just look into the well, and then leave, but her dream self didn't intend to let her off that easy. She walked directly up to it, climbed up on the side, glanced down briefly, and jumped._

_Internally she screamed, expecting to crash into the ground at the bottom, but instead she found herself engulfed in a blue light. She was floating through a haze of blue, weightless, drifting along towards a light far ahead. Then, suddenly, she was landing at the bottom of the well. She glanced up, expecting to catch a glimpse of the well house ceiling, but for a fraction of a second saw a clear blue sky instead. Then, it was blocked out as someone leaned down over the edge and beckoned to her. She could not see the person clearly, but her dream self obeyed. She climbed up using vines which had certainly not been there when she'd jumped. When her hand grasped the rim, another hand covered it and helped her out. She glimpsed long claws where there should be fingernails. She straightened up outside the well, in front of her was her helper. She could not see his face, for the sun shining directly behind him left his face in shadow, and leaving only his startlingly red outfit clear to her mind's eye. She felt the pull of reality, and as the dreamworld started to fade she made out the outline of none-human ears perched on the top of the stranger's head._

Kagome blinked up at her ceiling. _Another weird dream,_ and rolled over, drifting into sleep once more.

§§§

"Now boarding all rows, flight 267 to Tokyo. Now boarding flight 267, to Tokyo." Nervously Kagome handed her ticket to the flight attendant at the counter and walked along the narrow hallway to the plane. _Yay! Window seat!_ An absurdly happy grin spread over her face, earning stares from other passengers. She blushed.

Kagome still wasn't sure exactly why she had suddenly decided to go home, the idea just sort of hit her, literally, when she awoke on that morning two months ago.

_Kagome opened her eyes to blackness. She panicked and sat up as far as she could, (which was about three inches) smacking her head on something very solid, which turned out to be the underside of her bed. Her head was wedged into the minute space beneath said bed, and her feet were sticking into the air, propped against the wall. How exactly she had ended up in such a predicament was lost on her. What she did know was that as soon as she crawled out from underneath the bed, her mind randomly presented her with an image of her mother. Tears welled unnoticed in her azure orbs. _I want to see Mom, and Grampa, and Sota. I want to go home._ She swiped a hand over her face. _

They have been begging me for years to move back. Maybe they're right. Maybe I should_. She had originally moved to America with the hopes of finding a more exciting life than the one she had led back in Japan. Yeah, look where that got me. My life is positively dripping with excitement. She had to concede that leaving her country had definitely been a bad move, but hey, at least she got to make use of her second language. Decided she pulled out her cell phone. "Hello? Hi Mom, it's me...Yeah, I was wondering if my room is still open..."_

It had been fairly easy to get rid of most of her belongings, and pack everything else into a few suitcases. She used the little money she had saved up to pay for a one way ticket back to her home country, and then she was outta there! Metaphorically. She still had to sit through a rather long plane ride. And then there was all that nonsense concerning baggage, and how easily it could go astray.

§§§

"Souta, I'm HOME!" Kagome's voice rang through the shrine house for the first time in years.

"SIS!" A 15 year old boy came running out of the kitchen and tackled his sister to the floor. Kagome struggled vainly to shove him off, but his death grip around her neck did make it a bit hard.

For a few moments they wrestled on the floor until they were interrupted by their mother pulling them apart and telling Souta to start taking his sister's things up to her room. The rest of her stuff had gotten there a few days before, so she only had a couple suitcases filled with "necessities." Souta groaned when he lifted the first bag, dropping it on his foot. "What the hell did you put in here?!"

After smacking the back of his head for using language she replied by walking sedately into the kitchen. He grumbled, but did take everything up to her room.

§§§

_What on earth am I doing?_ Kagome blinked. How had she ended up in the well house? All she remembered was falling asleep at the dinner table last night listening to one of Gramps's stories about a famous and ancient miko who had done something with a weird rock a long time ago. It was actually sort of an interesting story, but she had been awake for almost 21 hours, and she did want to sleep in her old bed for the first time in two years. She assumed that Souta must have dragged her up to her room after she fell asleep. But then why was she now standing in front of the old well? She never sleepwalked, so why would she start now?

She didn't feel her feet moving, but she was now standing right next to the well. She gazed at the sutras covering the planking which formed the lid of the well, and it vaguely struck her that she remembered from somewhere that this well, wasn't supposed to be covered. Her hand reached out and gently lifted the edge of the lid, expecting to meet a resistance, but instead it lifted smoothly, the sutras binding it in place falling away to curl lazily through the air. They reminded her of leaves in fall, spinning down, to land in a reddish gold pile. And from within the pile a small head of red hair suddenly popped, emerald eyes sparkling mischievously...

Her hands brushed softly against the ancient wood of the well. Her index finger extended, tracing along the grain along the grain of the wood, eyes staring into the mystical depths below. Her hand's grip on the well tightened, fingers clenching against the dark wood, as she slowly lifted herself to sit on the edge. She swung her legs over and paused. _This is insane! I could kill myself, I could hurt something vital. Hell, I could break a freaking nail!_ Still, her body didn't seem to care about her misgivings, and continued on its chosen path. Slowly, Kagome's body was lowered, until she was hanging onto the sides with only her hands. She gasped slightly as her left hand slipped and she almost fell. _I don't think this is such a good idea..._ She tightened her grip and started to lift her body back out of the dark and confining area. It was just too spooky in there. And she still wasn't quite sure how she had ended up in there in the first place, and besides, if she was going to pull a stunt that could mean serious injury, it would probably be a better idea if she pulled it, when there were others around to drag her sorry ass to the hospital.

_Crack!_ Something snapped in the doorway of the well house. Kagome attempted to whip around, so that she was facing the outside world, and lost her hold with one hand. With a small gasp she swung off of only one hand, the other clawing wildly at the wood, attempting to regain her hold. She managed to grab onto the thin lip protruding from the edge, and had pulled herself up far enough to gaze for the source of the noise. In the doorway of the well house, a shadowy figure stood, silhouetted against the starry night sky. With yet another gasp Kagome lost her grip and fell into the darkness of the well. A bright blue light flared from within the depths, shining up the staircase, and defining the empty doorway. Out on the street a figure in a black trench coat hurried along towards a sleek black Mercedes. The excessively large hood could not hide the elated smile contorting the figure's face.


End file.
